


It's automatic, but we got no money

by NeusWastedLife



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, baños públicos, billete de cinco dólares, estos dos son tontos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baños públicos. Frustración. Recochineo. Billete de cinco dólares falso. O no. ¿A alguien más le importa, aparte de a Hooker? Cómo te pasas, Henry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's automatic, but we got no money

Hooker empujó la puerta de un golpetazo y entró con un gruñido frustrado, no sin antes chocar con la última persona que salía y dejaba el baño a su entera disposición.

Se acercó muy atropellado hacia el espejo y alzó la mano donde temblaba un flácido billete mojado, que empezó a gotear sobre los lavabos, señalado fieramente por el reflejo. 

La luz era lamentable y parpadeaba. Ese intermitente estropeado del coche que siempre vas a arreglar, pero al final no.

Johnny arrugó la frente y se mordió la lengua, los ojos clavados, con un suspiro hambriento, sobre el condenado billete de cinco dólares que se le resistía, igual que la mitad de misterios de la vida que no incluyeran mujeres y formas rápidas de perder dinero.

Le dio la vuelta varias veces. Lo zarandeó como si sacudiera un termómetro de mercurio, pero sólo consiguió que le acabara salpicando en los ojos y el pelo. Se lo acercó a un palmo de la cara y luego lo puso a contraluz, diez, veinte, treinta segundos hasta que acabó arrugado en un puño y arrojado por los aires hacia la puerta, que volvió a cerrarse cuando Henry apartó la mano del pomo para atrapar el lanzamiento.

—¡Ya me explicarás tú a mí qué tiene de falso esta puta mierda! —bufó, ya recostado contra la falsa palidez de los lavabos, sucios y cuestionablemente seguros.

—Todo —le respondió, conforme desarrugaba el papel y se lo ofrecía con una media sonrisa—. Ya que mencionas la mierda, pensaba que eras lo bastante mayorcito como para limpiarte el culo sin ayuda.

Johnny apretó los dientes, descaradamente ofendido, y lo aceptó de un manotazo para ver si volviendo a la tarea de la identificación y los gruñidos protestantes se le quitaban un poco las ganas de hacerle tragar al señor Lincoln.

Podía esperar sentado.

—¿Te importa que yo atienda mis asuntos mientras dura tu odisea?

—¿Es que vas a una gala benéfica con Gloria Swanson? Aquí puedes hablar con todas las letras, Henry.

—Precisamente uno de los dos tiene que dejar de hacerlo —rió, y se metió en una de las cabinas más cercanas, tras el _'Ja-ja'_ que el otro le lanzó de un rugido.

El joven de Illinois retomó la batalla campal con su billetito, acercándolo y alejándolo, observando el careto del bueno de Abraham desde el espejo, estrujando medio extremo y volviéndolo a alisar, con el instinto homicida ahuecado bajo el temblor de sus dedos.

Tomó aire, bufó por millonésima vez y analizó aquellas letras verdosas; los ojos entrecerrados en una desidia fulminante.

«¿Y si no es falso?» Pensó «¿Y si sólo quiere que me coma la cabeza? No sería la primera vez…»

Y en el momento que iba a dejar caer la frente contra el lavabo y despotricar en voz alta, sintió cómo le rodeaban lentamente, en un círculo perfecto de piel áspera, la mano que sostenía aquella obstinación de dólar.

—¿Qué tal marcha tu investigación? —Los susurros de Henry recorrieron la circulación de su sangre y se aferraron al hueco que pasaba a estar erizado entre su oreja y el cuello.

—Si ya lo sabes, no preguntes —ladró, su ceja bien alzada frente al reflejo del cristal que delataba sus movimientos; las caderas del mayor acomodadas justo detrás de él.

—¿Por qué la tomas conmigo? —preguntó —sí, claro—, con el ensanche de labios perfecto para embestirle a través del espejo—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—No, ¿verdad? —respondió, la ironía bien trabajada y el reflejo de Henry colgado ahí delante, como lo estaba su voz contra su carne, removida a fuego lento, a golpes de calor contra su aliento—. Es sólo que a mí me pone discutir.

—Y a mí me alegra que lo reconozcas. —Encantado, con una sonrisa mucho más potente, los dedos cada vez más apretados en el comienzo de sus nudillos, de la palma de su mano; desbordados por toda su muñeca.

—¿Has terminado ya? No he oído que tirases de la cadena.

—No seas inocente. ¿En serio creías que podría hacer algo sabiendo que tú estabas aquí?

—Concentración, Henry, pensaba que era lo tuyo —canturreó entre risas, como si creyera que así se vengaba de algo.

—Eso te servirá más a ti, que eres tan espontáneo. —dejó escapar cuando el roce de la tela de ambos fue tan jodidamente esperado que incluso les pareció escucharlo como si acabaran de prender una cerilla.

—Tanto que sabías que no ibas a poder, ¿qué puñetas has ido a hacer ahí? —Quiso saber, y no evitó encogerse de hombros, sus ojos todavía pendientes del puñetero reflejo del infierno. Por lo insoportable _y caliente_.

—¿Has averiguado ya por qué es falso?

—No cambies de tema.

—No busques que cambie de tema.

—O me lo dices o tendré que usar la imaginación.

—¿Ahora te interesa más que el billete?

—Pues no.

—Pues debería.

Henry clavó las uñas sobre el papel verde, tras una fricción que se vería imitada mucho más arriba; la humedad del sudor en una contienda que duró hasta mancharse todas las yemas con la grasa que arrastraba el dinero.

—Vamos, niño. —Y le agarró de la barbilla para que tropezara con sus ojos reales— Al compartimento de allí le sobra papel higiénico.

 


End file.
